Alvin y las ardillas Misterio de nuevos amigos
by GabyStarBolt
Summary: Alvin y Brittany se pelean, y Dave decide ponerlos a cuidar a dos chicos que perdieron la memoria, lo que no saben es que estos chicos tienen un extraño pasado que poco a poco van recordando y tendrán que aprender a confiar en sus nuevos amigos para salvarlos de un enorme peligro.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: Bueno, como decía mi perfil, aquí está la historia. No soy dueña de las ardillas, las arditas, Dave y los demás de estados unidos. Pero sí soy dueña de Donny, Naty, Rubén, Clara, Maida, Louis y los demás de su residencia. Espero que les guste, comenten.**

**Hace 9 años, 22 de Febrero.**

Había un estudio de películas en Los Angeles, California; llegaron tres ardillas machos recientemente en una jaula para filmar con ellos.

_"Espero que estés feliz Donny". Dijo la ardilla de ojos verdes más joven y rubia de los tres. _" ¿En serio fue buena idea dejar nuestro hogar para esto?

_" Louis cálmate". Dijo la ardilla de ojos azules del medio con pelo café oscuro. _"La razón por la que Donny dejó el bosque fue porque se sentía presionado ¿No Donny? Apoyo el brazo en su hombro.

El más grande de los tres con pelo castaño, ojos dorados y con una marca de rayo alrededor del derecho suspiró.

_"Chicos, si no querían venir entonces mejor me hubieran dejado sólo ¿no Rubén?". Dijo con el ceño fruncido frente a su hermano del medio.

_"Lo siento hermano, pero no queríamos dejarte hacer esto sólo". Dijo Rubén. "Dejarte con unos cazadores era demasiado arriesgado".

_" Tú y Louis saben muy bien que yo sé defenderme sólo". Dijo Donny con la voz levantada.

_"Ese no es el punto". Dijo Rubén. "El punto es que no queremos que te quedes sólo". Suspiró. "Y con esa actitud y agresividad dudo en que consigas novia".

En oír la palabra "novia" Donny se puso furioso, suspiró y gritó.

_"¡¿ NOVIA?, Rub, tengo ocho años y cualquier niña que se me acerca sólo me querrá utilizar o sólo por asuntos superficiales!" . Gritó desesperado por el comentario de su hermano.

_"De acuerdo, no fue en serio, lo siento". Dijo Rubén asustado y agachado porque ya conocía a Donny desde que nacieron.

Donny al ver que intimidaba a su hermano sacudió la cabeza y recuperó la cordura.

_"Lo siento hermano, me dejé llevar por mi furia". Dijo con los ojos y las orejas caídas.

Luego se puso a mirar por las rejas desorientado por no saber qué hacer. Luego la puerta del estudio se abrió y entró allí un hombre cargando una jaula con tres ardillas hembras dirigiéndose a otro hombre.

_"Bueno, creo que son 300$ por esas ardillas" Dijo mientras le entregaba el dinero al hombre con las ardillas haciendo la venta.

Donny se puso a mirar a la otra jaula y no pudo creer lo que vio, sintió mariposas en el estómago.

_"Donny, ¿éstas bien?". Dijo Rubén mientras lo agitaba ya que su hermano jamás se había comportado de esa manera, se puso a pensar que estaba ¿enamorado? _"Donny ¿Estas por casualidad… enamorado o algo así?" de ahí Donny recuperó la cordura.

_"¡Ah… ¿qué?... no, no lo estoy, ¿qué te hace pensar eso? Que ridículo!" Dijo nervioso y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_"No veo por qué no, es decir, parecen tener mucho en común" Dijo Louis.

_"¿Cómo sabes a cual me refiero Louis?" preguntó Donny mientras caminaba, dándole la espalda a sus hermanos para sonreír. Se quedó mirando a la hembra mayor, pelo rojizo largo y suelto, de ojos celestes con una marca de estrella alrededor del ojo izquierdo, hasta que ella lo vio lo cual le hizo darse la vuelta para no notarlo.

* * *

Mientras que en la otra jaula, las ardillas hembras empezaron a observar el lugar, y dos de ellas notaron que su hermana mayor se le quedó mirando a la jaula de los machos.

_"Naty, ¿Estas bien?" preguntó la del medio, pelo café y rizado de ojos morados; extrañada ya que su hermana veía feliz a otras ardillas, ya ella acostumbra asustarse de las demás ardillas, luego empezó a palmear su hombro regresándola a la realidad.

_"Ah… ¿Qué?... sí, estoy bien, no pasó nada Clara". Respondió Naty sacudiendo la cabeza y con las mejillas sonrojadas.

_"Si no te conociera, diría que te quiere pegar a uno de esos machos". Dijo la menor, pelo rubio y rizado de ojos verdes dirigiendo una mirada sospechosa a su hermana mayor.

_"Maida, tanto tú como Clara saben muy bien que sólo tenemos ocho años, no me puedo enamorar así no más de cualquier chico que vea". Dijo Naty firme pero con mariposas en el estómago. _"Además, ningún chico me podría querer lo que soy en realidad: diferente a las demás niñas". Luego miró su reflejo en la ventana recordando lo que pasó mucho antes de que llegara.

_"Me imagino que el chico que te interesa es el alto con el rayo en el ojo". Dijo Clara señalando a Donny mientras él se rascaba la oreja.

_"Hay, no me interesa ninguno". Dijo Naty mientras se rascaba la oreja igual que Donny.

Mientras los machos como las hembras discutían entre ellos, un guardia de seguridad, con piel clara, muy alto no podía soportar más el ruido que hacían.

_"¡Ay, ya cállense ratas!". Exclamó.

Metió a Donny y Naty en una jaula juntos y los colocó en el sótano para que nadie los escuche, ya que él pensó que eran ellos los que hacían ruido.

Los dos estaban a punto de salirse hasta que se dieron cuenta de que estaban solos. Se miraron y hubo un silencio incómodo hasta que Donny lo rompió.

_"H-Hola". Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa mientras se frotaba la cabeza con la pata derecha del frente.

_"H-Hola". Dijo Naty con la misma expresión.

_"Soy Donny, ¿y tú?".

_"Dime Naty".

_"Pues mucho gusto". Le extendió la pata derecha del frente para un apretón de manos (patas).

_"Igualmente". Le dio un apretón de manos (patas) y suspiró.

* * *

Hubo un reloj que marcaba las 8:00 am. Luego marcó las 11:30 pm.

El mismo guardia ya se iba a su casa, cambiando su turno por otro guardia, con bigote negro y con piel más oscura.

_"Bien Cooper, que tengas buenas noches". Dijo el guardia oscuro.

-"Igualmente Robinson, cuida bien a esas ardillas". Dijo el de piel clara.

Luego, Robinson ve las dos jaulas, y se da cuenta de algo.

-"Cooper, el director Mitchell dijo que eran seis ardillas, y aquí hay cuatro, ¿dónde están las otras dos?". Preguntó, con una ceja levantada.

-"Bueno, no paraban de hacer ruido, asique las puse en una jaula y las llevé al sótano". Respondió Cooper.

-"Cooper, ¿sabes qué pasa si metes a un macho y a una hembra juntos en un espacio pequeño por mucho tiempo?". Preguntó.

-"Ay vaya, entonces que esperamos". Dijo Cooper desesperado.

Los dos abrieron el sótano con sus llaves y entraron. Rubén escuchó y se despertó.

-"Aw, Donny ya estuvo demasiado tiempo con esa niña". Susurró. Luego vio al Robinson cargando a su hermano por la cintura, abrió la jaula y lo metió; y vio a Cooper cargando a Naty extendida en su mano, abrió la jaula de las chicas y la metió con mucho cuidado para no despertarlas.

-"Y ¿cómo te fue con tu novia Donny?". Bromeó Rubén. Donny sólo sonrió y abrazó a su hermano.

-"Rub, fue la mejor noche de todos mis ocho años de vida". Susurró en la oreja de su hermano.

-"Espera, ¿qué?". Preguntó. –"Me estás diciendo que tú y…-".

-"¿Naty?". Dijo Donny. Terminó su abrazo con Rubén. –"Sí".

Donny volteó a ver a Naty, que ella también lo miraba con una gran sonrisa.

-"Te veo mañana, Lamby". Susurró. Él rio.

-"Buenas noches, bebita". Susurró Donny. Ella rio también. Rubén quedó con una cara desconcertada.

-"_Esto no puede estar pasando de verdad_". Pensó.

**N/A: Bueno, espero que los demás capitulos me salgan mejor, no olviden comentar para corregirme, no sé cuándo publicaré el próximo capítulo, lo más probable es que sea en Julio o finales de Junio, en las vacaciones.**


	2. Rosas y corazones

**N/A: Bueno, aquí está el capítulo 2. Disfrútenlo. Ah y doy gracias que termino el segundo capitulo antes de lo que yo pensé, asi que no sé cuando escribiré el tercero.**

* * *

**Presente, 22 de Febrero.**

**Punto de vista de Naty.**

Estaba acostada como de costumbre, en la grama verde y suave del bosque, los hermosos árboles que me rodeaban tapaban mi cara con su sombra. Poco a poco, lógicamente el sol se mueve, haciendo que sus sombras se movieran, y la luz del sol se reflejó en mi cara. Al sentirlo, me levanté y me estiré. Luego recordé algo muy importante.

-"Por fin, llegó el día". Me dije. Al pasar los años, me volví más alta, y empecé a acostumbrarme a usar ropa, yo usaba una bata rosado claro sin mangas, y siempre cargo un par de rosas, una en cada lado de mí cabello. Me di la vuelta, y miré a Donny, con una franela blanca y una pañoleta roja oscura alrededor de su cuello, era como un centímetro más alto que yo. Él siempre dormía al lado mío, ya que yo padecía de insomnio y necesitaba a alguien a mi lado.

-"Es tan lindo". Susurré. Me fui directo hacía él y lo sacudí.

-"Donny, levántate". Le dije por el oído. Él no abrió los ojos ni se movió, pero si me escuchó.

-"Ahora no Naty". Dijo adormecido. Él casi siempre no le gusta levantarse.

-"¿Sabes qué día es hoy?". Le pregunté en voz baja.

-"Lunes, pero tú sabes que no vamos a la escuela". Dijo, sin moverse. Yo no acostumbro enojarme, pero me quejé.

-"Don, es en serio, levántate". Dije. Él siguió quedándose quieto, sin decir nada.

-"Bien, tú te lo ganaste". Me dije en voz baja.

Lo monté en mi espalda. Él era pesado por supuesto, pero yo era lo bastante fuerte como para cargarlo, una de las cosa que me diferencia de las demás niñas es que tenía la fuerza como de un águila, pero eso no importa ahora, lo importante es que lo coloqué en una corteza plana, y la empujé con cuidado en un lago que teníamos en el bosque.

Me reí por esa hazaña, aunque eso ya se volvió una costumbre, si Donny no despertaba cuando se lo decía, lo ponía en flote.

* * *

**Punto de vista de Donny.**

Cuando me desperté, me encontré flotando en una corteza de árbol, y cuando me apoyé, me caí al lago. Nadé y me apoyé en la orilla, respirando ya que casi me ahogo.

-"Naty, otra vez con esto". Me dije, calmado. No me enojé, siempre tomo este tipo de cosas con calma, sólo sonreí por la broma.

Salté del lago a la grama y me sacudí como perro mojado, me quite la franela que cargaba y la guinde en una rama de un árbol pa secarse. Me metí al hueco de ese mismo árbol y saqué un saco rojo oscuro y me lo puse. Salí del árbol y caminé un poco por el bosque. Pasó como cinco minutos para que viera un árbol, que tenía en una rama una hermosa ardilla de color rojizo con un bello vestido rosado con una pañoleta blanca corta alrededor de su cuello, con dos rosas en su cabello. Ella estaba recostada del tronco afilando una estaca con su daga, mientras cantaba.

**Titanic. Celine Dion**

_Tu y yo eterna pasión _

_siempre habrá la esperanza ,amor _

_si, vez en donde tu estes _

_yo te llevo en el alma, mi alma _

_te seguirá _

_Amor no siento temor _

_yo sé bien que en mi alma estas _

_Tu y yo eterna canción _

_yo te llevo en el alma, mi alma te seguira _

_Uuuuhh..._

-"_Ella canta tan hermoso_". Pensé, mientras colocaba una cuerda para enlazar en el suelo. Me escondí en los arbustos, y los moví para llamar la atención.

-"Donny, ya te oí". Dijo Naty. Se paró de la rama, guardó su daga en el bolsillo de su vestido **(no me gusto que ella usara cinturón, solo se me ocurrió)**, bajó del árbol y caminó justo por donde yo quería.

-"Te tengo". Susurré. Cuando puso sus patas traseras en el círculo enlazado de la cuerda yo corte una cuerda, que hizo que bajara una roca y la alzara por las patas dejándola boca abajo. Yo salí de mi escondite y le sonreí.

-"Hola Naty, que linda te vez". Le dije.

-"Muy gracioso". Me respondió seriamente. Yo la vi alegremente, sabía que ella no me haría daño por una 'travesurita'. Pero noté algo en su cara que me gustaba, ella estaba sonrojada.

-"Que linda eres cuando tienes roja la carita". Le dije, lo cual causó que se ruborizara aún más de lo que estaba.

-"G-Gracias… Don". Ella me dijo, con una sonrisa muy hermosa. Luego trepó de su tobillo hasta llegar la cuerda que la sujetaba y la cortó con sus propios dientes de un solo mordisco. Saltó de la cuerda al suelo, aterrizando en sus cuatro patas.

-"Donny, ahora que te despertaste, ¿sabes qué día es hoy?". Me preguntó. Yo fruncí el ceño.

-"No te dije, es lunes". Yo le respondí seriamente, pero ella no se conformó.

-"Ya, en serio Donny". Me dijo con un tono de voz más fuerte. Yo la vi con el ceño fruncido, pero ella estaba firme. Nos quedamos por unos segundos callados mirándonos hasta que no pude aguantar más la risa.

-"Era broma, como olvidarme de la fecha más importante de todo el mundo bebé". Le dije antes de correr y rodear su cuerpo con mis brazos para abrazarla. –"Feliz noveno aniversario, mi amor". Le susurré al oído.

-"Igualmente, Lamby". Me dijo antes de devolverme el abrazo.

-"Cierra los ojos". Le dije. Ella asintió con la cabeza y obedeció. Yo la cargué por mi espalda sin ninguna dificultad, ya que tenía la fuerza de un león, pero más tarde les cuento sobre eso. Yo la llevé corriendo por el bosque hasta que la coloqué en la punta de una roca como de tres metros de alto.

-"Ya puedes abrirlos". Le dije. Ella obedeció, y vio un jardín de rosas rojas alineadas que decían:

_Nataly Munk, eres la razón de que yo quiera vivir,_

_Sin ti, yo sería una bestia con ganas de destruir,_

_Ahora soy un cordero mucho más manso _

_Mucho más controlado, en pocas palabras, te digo que te amo._

_Atentamente, tu compañero, mejor amigo, y novio eterno, Donny._

* * *

**Punto de vista de Naty.**

Me quedé leyendo esos hermosos versos durante un minuto aproximadamente. Al voltear al otro lado vi a Donny, con un ramo de rosas rojas.

-"¿Te gustó?". Me preguntó. Yo agarré el ramo, lo puse en la roca donde me paraba, agarré a Donny por su saco y lo besé, presioné sus labios con los míos por dos minutos. Al separarnos, yo estaba ruborizada.

-"Gracias Lamby". Le dije.

-"De nada, bebé". Me respondió, con la cara sonrojada. Al darme cuenta, me reí. –"Entonces, ¿dónde está mi regalo?". Preguntó.

Yo me puse nerviosa, no crean que yo no tenía el regalo porque si lo tenía, pero Donny me hace tan hermosos regalos que yo no sabía si debía dárselo.

-"_Dios mío, no sé si sea buena idea dárselo_". Pensé. Luego saqué de mi bolsillo (El del otro lado, no el de mi daga) una caja pequeña como del tamaño de mi pata de color rosa con cinta blanca y se lo di.

-"Espero que te guste Don". Le dije. Donny abrió la cajita por la tapa y sacó lo que traía adentro, era una cadena de oro que sujetaba un medallón en forma de corazón, que tenía grabado en todo el centro DN.

-"Nat, es hermoso". Me dijo Donny.

-"Ábrelo". Yo le respondí.

Él obedeció y abrió el collar, y dentro de él había en la parte izquierda una foto de nosotros dos sonriendo, con el brazo de uno alrededor de los hombros del otro. Y en la parte derecha del medallón había una hojita blanca con algo escrito. Decía así:

_Donner Munk, al estar junto a ti, por fin supe que era sonreír_

_Cuando creí que estaba sola, tú llegaste a buena hora_

_Cuando te vi por primera vez creí que eras rudo, pero al conocerte vi que lo que sentía se pudo_

_Confío mi vida contigo, ya que eres mi mejor amigo_

_Eres un gran chamo, y por eso te digo que te amo._

_Con amor y mucho cariño, tu novia Naty._

Donny se quedó mirando cada palabra de cada verso que yo escribí, pasó un minuto de silencio para que me diera cuenta de que sus ojos soltaron lágrimas.

-"Don, ¿Estás llorando?". Le pregunté. Él me miró, tenía la cara roja, peluda, pero noté que estaba rojo, y me sonrió.

-"¿C-cómo…*respiro* n-no voy a *respiro*… llorar bebé?". Dijo, secándose las lágrimas. –"Es lo más bello que me hayas dicho en nueve años *respiro*, ¿es cierto todo lo qué dice?". Preguntó.

-"S-Sí mi amor". Yo le dije, me sonrojé.

-"T-Te amo". Me respondió, y corrió a abrazarme.

**N/A: Bueno, eso es todo. No sé escribir poemas, y lo siento, es lo mejor que se me ocurrió.**


	3. ¿Secretos?

**Punto de vista de Donny.**

Naty y yo saltábamos en los hermosos árboles de nuestro hermoso bosque a una zona más llana, vi a mi hermano Rubén sentado en un banco del tamaño de una ardilla, frente a un microscopio observando como de costumbre a uno de sus inventos. Al pasar los años, él y los demás de la familia usaban ropa como Naty y yo, en este caso, él usaba un saco, corbata y sombrero de copa negros, debajo una camisa azul oscuro y unas gafas negras redondas.

Trepando por el tronco, me bajé del árbol y me fui al lado de él.

-"Buenos días hermano". Yo dije, sonriendo. Él dejó de ver el microscopio y sonrió al verme.

-"Hola hermano, veo que dormiste bien". Dijo. Vio para el árbol y notó a Naty por la rama. –"Hola Naty".

-"Hola Rub, ¿cómo te va?". Preguntó Naty.

-"Bien, bien". Respondió. -"Oye Naty, ¿podrías revisar la estructura de esta hoja de eucalipto y anotarlo?, de los seis tú tienes más visibilidad".

-"Ok". Respondió Naty. Ella se acercó al ocular y apoyó su ojo derecho.

Y en unos segundos después, Rubén se acerca a Donny, agarra su brazo derecho, y se alejan de Naty, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

-"Hermano, ¿podemos hablar?". Preguntó.

-"Claro, ¿qué quieres Rub?". Dijo Donny.

-"Bueno, es sobre el concierto, lo programaron para el 13 de marzo".

-"Ah, ok, lo tendré en cuenta".

-"Y debo decirte otra cosa".

-"Claro, ¿que es?".

-"Tu ropa". En eso, Donny voltea la mirada hacia abajo para verse la pañoleta y su saco, ambos rojos, para luego cambiar su cara tranquila por su ceño fruncido.

-"¿Ahora qué pasó?, siempre he usado esto desde los trece". Dije quejándome. Rubén tomó respiración antes de hablar.

-"Bueno... este es el caso... tu ropa te hace parecer alguien malo, cuando en realidad tú eres un buen muchacho y no te da miedo admitirlo". En eso, dejé de fruncir el ceño al oír que mi hermano tenía razón.

-"Tienes razón". Dije, luego suspiré para volver a tomar la palabra. -"Pero tú sabes que no me gusta la ropa tan estrecha, no me gusta tener el pelo largo, y lo más importante, esto". Señalé con mí dedo mí ojo derecho, que había un rayo gris alrededor de él.

-"Cierto". Asintió Rubén. -" Bien, esto es lo que haremos, no te vas a cortar el pelo pero sí te lo puedes peinar un poco".

-"Ok".

-"Y usarás nada más una franela blanca, un saco negro y la pañoleta".

-"Bien, pero ¿qué haré con mi marca?".

-"Tranquilo, no creo que nadie la note tanto".

-"Bueno, entonces creo que eso es todo, chao". Me dí la vuelta y me fuí caminando hasta que en un par de segundos Rubén lo detiene.

-"¡Alto!".

-"¿Ahora qué pasó?".

-"Ahora que lo pienso tal vez deberíamos ocultar tú marca de nacimiento".

-"¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión?".

-"*suspiro* Creo que la gente ya empieza a sospechar de tú rayo".

-"¿No estas exagerando un poquito?".Puse el dedo pulgar e indice juntos para poner ceña de "_poquito_"

-"También sospechan de Naty, la gente siempre los ven con sus marcas, no quiero que nadie piense que tú y Naty son de misma parentela y anden en una relación, cuando ya revisamos que sus adn es totalmente diferente".

-"Rub, la marca de Naty es una estrella, y está en su ojo izquierdo, la gente pensará que nos... pintamos combinados".

-"Bueno, pero qué pasa si la gente empieza a creer en eso, o pero aun,... y si descubren el secreto de esas marcas".

En eso me puse nervioso, no podía revelar ese secreto a ningún ser humano, literalmente, ya que era algo casi imposible de creer, de echo yo apenas me enteré hace un mes y eso me trajo mucha responsabilidad. Sería lo más imprudente del mundo de que yo se lo dijera a alguien.

Por supuesto que mis hermanos y las hermanas de Naty lo sabían, ya que estuvieron presentes cuando yo me enteré; y siendo sincero, Naty fue la primera en enterarse y fue ella quien me lo hizo saber, nuestras fuertes almas y fuertes voluntades también tienen mucho que ver, pero aun no puedo hablar de eso ahora. En unos segundos por fin hable.

-" Todo va a estar bien Rub, Dios me protege en cualquier momento". Le respondí con paz.

-"Ok". Dijo.

Yo me alejé de él y me dirigí a donde estaba mi novia, todavía examinando con el microscopio.

-"¿Cómo te va... _mi amor_?". Le pregunté. Me gustaba decirle "_mi amor_". Ella volteó y me miró, estaba ruborizada, algo hermoso en ella para mí.

-"Bien... de hecho, ya terminé." Me respondió con una sonrisa.

-"Entonces... que tal si caminamos por el lago un rato". Le propuse.

-"Claro, con mucho gusto". Me respondió. Luego se dirigió hacia mí, me besó en los labios, me agarró la pata izquierda y nos fuimos.

* * *

**Punto de vista normal**

En una casa en ruinas, no muy lejos del bosque, con plantas muertas y rodeada con algo como una aura negra, adentro se encuentra un hombre sentado en una silla de madera casi rota, con una bata negra que le cubre todo el cuerpo, sin poder verse el rostro, mira con sus ojos demoníacos a sus dos esbirros aparentemente ardillas, con suéteres negros y rasgados, con ojos rojos,. Uno tenía pelaje café, y el otro pelaje rubio. Hubo un gran silencio hasta que una de las 'ardillas' lo rompió.

-"Jefe, ¿está usted bien?". Preguntó el esbirro café. El de la bata negra separa de la silla apretando los nudillos.

-"¿Crees que estoy bien, Luz y Centella arruinaron nuestros planes y me preguntas que si estoy BIEN?". Dijo airado, con voz demoníaca.

-"Lo siento mi señor". Dijo el esbirro. Luego el señor sólo se empezó a reír diabólicamente. Los esbirros estaban confundidos, pero decidieron reír con él, y en unos segundos después el señor dejó de reír, y los esbirros hicieron lo mismo.

-"Descuiden, esto apenas empieza, hace un mes se dieron cuenta de lo que pueden hacer, no tienen experiencia todavía, son sólo dos niños de diecisiete años, vamos a ganar más almas que ellos". Dijo.

-"Pero ellos nos vencieron, nuestro plan de diecisiete años fue vencido por unos inexpertos". Dijo el esbirro rubio.

-"¡RECHAZO, ESOS DOS SON PARTE MORTALES, NOSOTROS SOMOS INMORTALES PUROS, ADEMÁS TENGO UN PLAN PARA GANAR TODAS LAS ALMAS Y AVERGONZARLOS, TÚ Y CODICIA SON UNOS IDIOTAS!". Gritó con mucha fuerza el señor, revelando que sus nombres son Rechazo y Codicia. -"Bien, esto es lo que haremos". Dijo más tranquilo.

-"No entiendo como lo hemos soportado desde hace mucho tiempo". Susurra Codicia al oído de Rechazo.

-"¡LOS ESCUCHÉ!". Gritó el señor.

-"Lo siento". Dijeron los dos esbirros al mismo tiempo.

**N/A: Lamento haber tardado mucho en publicar el tercer capitulo, y es muy probable que tarde igual con los siguientes. Hago lo mejor que puedo.**


End file.
